The Shinobi Way of a Fallen Mage
by SLfangirl17
Summary: Hari Hatake is the brother of Kakashi and a little demented if not an all out sadist and now a part of team 7. But what happens when a hidden past comes back to hauant him, and a dangerous sand ninja still his attention. (Sorry if the summary sucks). Warning: This contains BoyxBoy parings: GaaHar SasuNaru and others. Don't like, don't read. I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello, this is just a story that's been on my brain for a while now. So I decided why not. This is my first attempt at a crossover so please go easy on me.**

**A/N: In this story Sasuke isn't gonna go with Orouchimaru. **

**Pa**rings so far: GaaHar, SasuNaru, and others I'm not sure of yet**.**

"Speak"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

####################

Hari sat perched in the tree, his back resting against the thick trunk, his eyes closed as a gentle breeze swept a few loose strands of black hair across his face.

'_Kakashi-nii __'__s new team shows up today_,' he thought. mentally sighing he shifted against the tree into a more comfortable position. '_I still don__'__t see why I have to be apart of it.__'_

Yawning he stretched,reaching his arms above his head, hearing and feeling the satisfying 'pop' of his joints. emerald eyes stared tiredly at the training grounds below him. It was the same one that Kakashi always used to fail his other teams. He'd gotten there early to set up the traps because there was no way that his brother was showing up on time, or early for that matter. He paused as the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

_'Must be the newbs_.' he though a slightly sadistic small beginning to form on his face. Slipping farther into the trees so not to be seen, he crouched, careful not to jolst the branch he was on.

The first to enter the grounds was an energetic looking spiky haired blond with blue eyes. Hari pursed his lips.

'_Uzamaki Naruto_.' He thought. _Interesting_. The next to enter was a girl with bubble gum pink hair who kept gazing over her shoulder a blushing. Hari raised a brow.

'_Haruno Sakura. _Oh great, a fangirl.' (Hah! My pen name!)

The last to enter was a solemn looking boy with black hair and eyes. His face seemed permanently eched into a frown as he observed his surrounding.

'_Uchiha Sasuke_.' Hari snorted. '_So we have an idiot, a fangirl, and an emo. How the hell does that work?' _

"He's not here?" Sakura said, a tick mark forming over her left brow. "Why the hell did he tell us to come early is he isn't even here yet?" she asked. She turned so that her back was facing Hari who grinned like a shark.

'_Play time_.' He thought, throwing up the hood of his cloak. Leaping from the branch he landed silently behind the still ranting Sakura.

Naruto, who had been facing in that direction gaped and pointed. Sakura frowned. "What's wrong with you idiot?" She asked scowling. She froze when she felt a cold blade pressed against her throat and a restraining hand on her arm.

"Don't move pinky." whispered a cold voice into her ear.

In his mind, Hari was laughing his ass off.

Sasuke glared at the cloaked figure in front of him reaching for a kunai hidden at his back. Seeing this Hari tightened his grip on Sakura causing her to gasp at the slight pain.

"Ah ah ah little Uchiha. I wouldn't do that it I were you." His voice was cold and mocking, while inwardly he was cackling with glee.

"Hari what are you doing?" Freezing in place, emerald eyes widened as he quickly hopped away from the now terrified Sakura, pulling down his hood to reveal his face to them. He turned to see his brother standing near a tree stump with a timer in his hand, his one visible eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just getting to know my new team mates." He said offering his brother an innocent smile.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, even Sasuke looked disbelieving. Hari turned to them, innocent smile still in place.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Hari and I am apart of team seven, nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think, should I keep going. If I do continue, the chapters will be longer since I have a general idea on what I'm going to write. Give me some reviews to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back once more! Did you miss me? **

**To answer your question my lovely Silvermane1, this story takes place...O.o luvs ya!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviews, I give you all my love.**

**Hope I answered your question ;p MUWAHAHA! I'm so evil. Cookies for everyone, a gift from the darkside. XD!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Flashback/Dreams**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Y-you tried to kill me!" Sakura shouted pointing a finger at the green eyed boy in front of her. Said boy smirked at her twirling the blade that had no doubt been pressed against her throat.

"It was just a bit of fun really. To test how long you would last." He said shrugging.

Now that she was facing him she finally got a good look at his appearance. He was...short, or at least shorter than her by at least three inches at 4'7". Other than his height she had to say he was pretty. He had midnight black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and the greenest eyes ever. Almost like they'd been carved directly from emeralds. His outfit was the same one smirked.

'_This chibi brat got the drop on me._' she thought incredulously. As if reading her thoughts, Hari grin grew wider.

"Wait did you say Hatake?!" Naruto asked eyes wide as he gazed back and forth between Kakashi and Hari. Hari smiled cheekly at him.

"That's right. Kakashi-nii is my older brother." he said proudly. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Alright, enough. We have some training to do." He said placing the timer down on top of the tree stump.

"B-but, he tried to murderer. He had a knife and everything! I could have died!" yelled Sakura dramatically.

Hari turned to her with that same annoyingly creepy grin, his eyes sparkling with malicious intent. Sakura shuddered.

"Yes, you could have. To bad my brother showed up." He said poking out his bottom lip.

'_Man this kid is nuts._' Thought Naruto. Sasuke simply glared at him.

'_Is -is pouting because he didn't get to kill me! Is he crazy!' _

"Alright now the the timer is set for noon." said Kakashi. He then proceeded to pull out two bells.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me by noon." he explained. The one who cannot get a bell by noon, get no lunch and that person fails and will be sent back to the academy." The was a pause. "Also, there is a catch. Not only will you face me, but Hari as well."

"What! That's boy fair! He's a student just like us, why isn't he competing!" Naruto yelled. Hari raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's obvious. I am not a newb, unlike you three. I have already done this before, so it wouldn't be a fair for you." He said smiling. Sasuke's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing at the smaller boy. He knew who he would target first. A dark grin spread across his lips.

"No way, we'd kill you. There's no way a shrimp like you could do anything. You'd get killed for sure." Apparently he'd must of forgotten the situation that happened not to long ago.

Kakashi gave him a look. "In the real world those with mo talent bark the loudest. So we will ignore Mr. Dead Last and begin when I say..."

A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead and he bared his teeth. '_Dead last! Dead last! Dead last! DEAD LAST!' _

Growling he reached for a kunai in his weapons pouch, pulling it put with surprising swiftness, spinning in on his middle finger as he got in to position to throw it. Only that's not what happened. A restraint hand grasped his wrist keeping it in place. Turning Naruto saw who it was and his eyes widened.

"Sorry little newb, but nii-san hasn't said start yet." Holding his wrist and smiling a shark like grin was Hari, his green eyes looking almost poisonous.

'_I'm possible! I didn't even see him move!'_ Though Sakura, her eyes wide. Sasuke smirked.

'_So this is Kakashi-sensei's brother.' _

"It seems like your are prepared to come at us with the intent to kill." Hari stated still grinning. "That good, because if not...then I will kill you." laughing he released Naruto from his grip and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

'_Looks like you guys are beginning to take this seriously_.' Kakashi thought. '_Heh, I'm starting to like you guys, Hari too it seems.' _

"alright let's go. Ready...START!.

( ( ) )

"The basics of a ninja is to hide yourself well." Kakashi said to himself.

'_Alright Hari I'll leave those two to you for now. As for him..._' Kakashi stared at the blond who stood boldly in front of him.

"Come and Fight me!" Yelled Naruto. From his hiding position Sasuke blanched.

'What a total moron.' He thought. Moving silently, he ventured deeper in the tree. He had another Hatake to find.

( ( ) )

Hari grinned as he spied his target.

'_Oh pinky, I found you_.' He thought. Inching closer he pulled out a kunai, his feet silent against the earth. He leaded closer until he was right beside her ear. "Hello pinky." He said. Said pinkett, jumped and screamed at the sight of him.

'_Oh no, what do I do. I forgot about him while I was thinking about how to find Sasuk_e.' She stood, and frantically backed away from the boy who she was pretty sure not completely sane.

Drawing a shiruken and she got into a defensive position.

"Oh, so your going to fight?" Hari asked cocking his head to the side, his emerald eyes wide as he stared at her frowning. "But how can you do that when I already killed you?" Suddenly he disappeared with a poof. Sakura's eyes widened.

'_A clone!_'

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings pinky." Eyes widening Sakura spun around only managing to let out a shrill scream before darkness consumed her. The last thing she saw was glowing green eyes and that damnable smirk.

( ( ) )

Kakashi turned in the direction of the scream. '_Looks like Hari found Sakura. I hope he didn't damage her to bad_.' he thought.

"Oi! I said fight me!" Naruto yelled sighing. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Umm, you're a bit off." He said. Was this kid serious.

Growling Naruto brandished a kunai and charged. "The only thing a bit off is you're haircut!"

Kakashi gave him a look before reaching into his weapons pouch causing Naruto to come up short uncertain.

"Ninja fighting lesson one, Taijutsu." Kakashi said still digging through his pouch. "I'll teach you about it." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'_Yet he's still going to use a weapon_?'

Kakashi pulled out a book. '_Huh_...!'

Kakashi looked at him. "Well, aren't you going to come at me?" He asked.

"But...why do you have a book?!" Kakashi have him a look that said 'isn't it obvious.'

"Why? Because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry, it won't make a difference against you guys." He stated eyes already skimming the pages.

Naruto was blank for a moment before scowling. "I'll beat you to a pulp!" He yelled aiming a fist at Kakashi blocked without even looking up.

"AHH!" He yelled coming back with a kick towards Kakashi's head, which he promptly dodged by squatting down on his haunches still reading.

"Yaa!" Naruto charged once more with his fist only to have Kakashi disappear.

"Huh?!"

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind idiot." Kakashi said, his hand held in the symbol for fire. Naruto froze.

Naruto turned to see a gleam in Kakashi's eye as his hand came forward at an alarming speed.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme." The fingers hit home. "A Thousand Years Of Pain!" Naruto shot far into the air screaming and holding his butt the whole way before landing in the water with a splash.

( ( ) )

"Sasuke. Oh Sasuke. Where are you little Uchiha." Hari whispered as he leapt tree to tree in search of his next target. He had to admit, Sasuke was good. Way better than pinky.

Pausing on a branch he surveyed the area around him. "Hm, now where could he be." Suddenly his eyes widened as pain pierced the right side of his body. There was a series of Shiruken stabbed into his side.

"Ow." He said eyes glazing over as he fell from the tree and onto the ground below.

'_Got him._' Sasuke said gleefully as he jumped from his hiding place landing beside Hari's prone form, only to have it transform into a branch. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kawarimi!" He shouted. He went on the defensive, looking around for Hari.

"I'm impressed Sa-kun." You've managed to avoid me for a while. He turned to find not Hari, but Kakashi leaning against a tree, his book in hand reading.

'_No way, he used substitution jutsu and transformed the branch into his brother. Did he know that Hari wad my target, but if he's here. Then where is..."_

( ( ) )

'_Damn that stupid Kakashi-sensei._' Naruto cursed as he crawled out of the lake spitting out water. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Looking up he felt fear for a reason he was uncertain of.

"Hello Naru-kun. It's time to play."

Smiling down at him was Hari, his green eyes sparkling in an odd way. His smile a bit to demented.

Naruto gulped.

"H-hari! What are you doing here?! Where's Kakashi-sensei?! he asked slowly trying to inch back into the water, away from the creepy smiling boy.

"Nii-san went to find Sasu-chan. So I decided to come visit you." Hari explained, still smiling.

"No, no that's fine. You didn't have to do that." Said Naruto nervously standing up. Hari cocked his head to the side as he gazed at Naruto thoughtfully. Still. Smiling.

"Oh! Why not! I just wanted to play for a bit. You do know that the only way to get to Kakashi-nii is through me don't you?" Naruto started.

"That's right! If I defeat you then I can kick Kakashi-sensei ass next!" Naruto shouted, lunging at Hari. Hari simply smiled dodging Naruto's fist and retaliating with a fist in his stomach, only to have him disappear with a poof of smoke.

'A shadow clone.' Spinning towards the lake Hari's eyes widened as multiple Naruto's popped out of the water at him.

A smirk formed on his lips. '_That more like it.' _With that he launched himself into the furry of blondes, destroying them on by one until only the real on was left. With a force that should be impossible he kicked Naruto in the face sending the blond flying off somewhere in the distance.

"Heh, maybe I overdid it." He said before beaming. "Nah!"

( ( ) )

Kakashi closed his book. "The strength of the village's #1 the Uchiha Clan. This should be interesting. Eyes narrowing Sasuke pulled out his shrunken launching them at the man in front of him.

Kakashi dodged to the left. "Obvious attacks are useless!" He yelled sliding to a stop, left leg bent, the other extended, his palm resting on the ground to give him balance. He stared when the blades curved in his direction. '_A trap_.' He thought quickly dodging out of the way once more only to have Sasuke appear behind him.

'_What_?' He blocked the kick aimed at his face, grabbing on to the offending appendage. Sasuke seeing this struck out with his other foot, which to was blocked. This left him completely upside down. Smirking Sasuke reached his hand towards the bells that hung from Kakashi's belt.

'_Damn_!' Sasuke's hand brushed the bells but before he could grab on he was tossed away.

'_This guy. I didn't even get to read any 'Come Come Paradise.' _

Sasuke began to form seals. "Bah, Horse, Tiger. Goukakyuu no jutsu!"*

'_What! A genin shouldn't have enough chakara to use that jutsu_!' Taking a huge breath Sasuke let out a huge roar of fire.

When the smoke cleared Kakashi was no where to be seen.

"He's gone. Where is he. To the side, above?" Sasuke looked around searching for the missing Ninja.

"Below you." Looking down Sasuke's eyes widened at the hand that grasped his ankle.

"Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"* Sasuke let out a yell as he was pulled down. Suddenly Kakashi was squatting in front of him, and he was a head sticking out of the ground.

"Ninja Fighting Lesson #3 Ninjutsu." Kakashi smirked behind his face mask. "Well, your already heads above the others in this one." Standing he began to walk away pulling out his book once more. "Hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in." He called back laughing. Sasuke glared at his retreating figure.

"Damn you."

( ( ) )

Sakura sat up groggily hold her throbbing head. "Ow, what happened to me?" She asked herself out loud. Suddenly images can flooding back and she shuddered.

"That's right! The chibi brat got me." She yelled scowling. "Oh no! I have to find Sasuke-kun!" Getting up she wobbled a bit before straightening and ventured off to find her lost "love", never noticing the bold letters that spelled out FANGIRL written on her forehead.

( ( ) )

Naruto was happy, he was currently resting against a tree stump with two bento boxes in front of him. "Instead of wasting time trying to get the bells, I can just hide and eat the food now." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Now Naru-kun, I really hope that you're joking." Naruto froze before looking up slowly. Hari sat perched on the stump with a very unhappy looking Kakashi beside him. The worst thing was that Hari still had that. Same. Damn. Smile.

The bell rang.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Kakashi stood with Hari beside him. "Wow, you guys look hungry." Hari said smiling. Sakura glared at him.

"Well there's no need for any of you to go back to the academy." Kakashi stared. They all stared in surprise.

'Hell yes! Live Win.' Sakura thought. "But I didn't..."

"So you mean that all of us...!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kakashi gave them a eyes smile.

"All three should quit being ninja." He said seriously.

"Or you could off yourself." Hari suggested. "Because there's is no way any of you will ever make it as a true shinobi." He said. And for one he wasn't smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chapter two is completed. I'm sorry if it sucks. Fight scenes were never my thing. But this is basically going by the manga right now, at least until I get to the main plot, so please bear with me. Give me some reviews, they are what fuel me to keep going. So that being said. REVIEW!**

*** Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!- Earth Type- Inner Decapitation Skill**

*** Goukakyuu no jutsu- Powerful Fireball Skill **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I didn't think that so many people would like this story. Thanks! I'm really glad you guys liked it so much!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

( ( ) )

Hari had to admit it, he was disappointed. Of course he had expected this much, but he still couldn't help but feel a little let down that yet another team had failed. No he didn't think that his brother was to harsh, the attributes that he looks for in each of his students are ones that are needed. Heck even he had a hard time with it at first. Not to mention that this team had been so much fun to play with.

Staring at the three faces before him he frowned. '_Maybe nii-san will change his mind. Besides, theses three have potential.'_

"Quit as ninjas! Why should we do that! Yeah we weren't able to get the bells, but why should we quit!" Naruto yelled from his position tied to a tree stump. Kakashi gave them a serious look.

"Because all of you are just a group of spoiled brats."

Sasuke's gritted his teeth. Anger getting the best of him, he ran at Kakashi, who pinned him on the ground without even looking away from the other two. Hari snorted, looking at Sasuke before shaking his head.

"How disappointing." He said. Sasuke growled at him.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja? Huh?" Kakashi asked with a one eyed glare. "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura and Naruto looked confused.

"Wow you guys are really dumb. But I guess I'm not surprised about you pinky." Hari said giving her a cheeky smile. Sakura glared at him.

"Oh, and you know it means then?" She asked.

Hari rolled his eyes. "Well duh, it's you who doesn't understand the answer to this test." He said. Naruto looked even more confused.

"Answer?" He asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"Yes, the answer to help you pass."

"So when are you going to tell us what it is?" asked Sakura. Hari pursed his lips staring from one person to the next.

Kakashi looked down as in disbelief and sighed. "Geez." Was all he said.

"You really don't know, I thought it was kind of obvious." Hari asked cocking his head to the side as if puzzled.

"Ah Damn it! What's the answer already!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Hari gave them a smile, but it was oddly gentle. "It's teamwork." He said. All three Genin's eyes widen in shock.

Kakashi looked at them once more. "The three of you working together may have been able to get the bells." He explained. Sakura looked confused.

'_Wait a second_.' "What do you mean by teamwork. There are only two bells! She yelled.

"Good to know you can count." Said Hari offhandedly. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up! Even if we work together to get the bells, one of us will still fail. What teamwork? That just makes up fight each other." Hari gave her a bright smile.

"Of course!" He said. "This test was designed for just that purpose." He explained.

"Huh! What are you talking about shorty, you're not making any sense." Naruto said. It was Kakashi who explained.

"The purpose is to see if you can set aside your own intrests and work together under these designed circumstances." Hari looked at his brother as he shifted lazily on his seat on to of Sasuke. 'He looks a bit to comfortable.' He thought. "Yet you guys..." he trailed off.

"Like you pinky, you could have been helping Naruto, you were right beside him. But instead you were to busy thinking about Sasuke. That's how I snuck up on you so easily." Hari said smiling sweetly. "Oh and by the way, you have no shot with him. You two much of a fangirl." He said putting extra emphasis on the word and pointedly looking at her forehead which still bore his handwriting.

"Why you-" she started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto you were trying to do what was meant for three people, and Sasuke, you were to busy trying to find Hari, you weren't even thinking of helping the others." He said. Hari turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Oh Sasu-chan, you were looking for me?!" He asked bending down so that he was face to face with Sasuke. "How sweet." He happily. Sasuke just gave him a cold look causing him to pout.

"While having individual skills are important to a ninja, having teamwork is even more important." Kakashi explained. Hari nodded in agreement.

"Individual play that disrupts the team can put you comrades in danger, and even get you killed. " Hari explained patting Sasuke on the head. "For example..." he moved quickly suddenly replacing Kakashi on Sasuke's back and pulling out the same blade that he had used on Sakura and pressing it to Sasuke's throat.

"Hey pinky, either you kill Naruto right now, or I'll slit his pretty little throat." Hari said. For emphasis he slid the blade a little causing a trail of blood to slide down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke tensed underneath him.

Sakura looked at him in horror, as Naruto freaked. "What."

Taking the blade away from Sasuke's neck, he stood up. Kakashi gave them serious looks.

"You see?" He asked. "Is a hostage is taken you have bad choices and then you die." He said ignoring there exclamations of relief.

"Being a ninja means you risk your lives. It's kill or be killed in the life of a Shinobi." said Hari cleaning off the small drop of blood from his knife all the while having a pleased smirk.

'_Why does he seem happy about that?_' Sakura asked herself.

Kakashi walked over to a large stone tablet that stuck out of the ground neatly. "Look at all these names carved on this stone. These are ninja who are recognized as hero's of the village." He explained. Naruto's faced lit up at the word hero.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone! A hero! That's what i'll" He yelled. Sakura shot him a dirty look.

"But they aren't just normal heroes." Said Kakashi.

"Really, what kind are they?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Kakashi was silent.

"What? What?!" Naruto asked excited, not seeing the dark look that crossed Hari's face.

Finally Kakashi answered. "They are all the heroes who died while on duty." He said.

Slowly the smile disappeared from Naruto's face. Sakura looked as if she did not know what to say, and Sasuke was trying to keep a blank face.

"This is a memorial, my best friends name is carved here." He continued.

Seeing the sad look in his brother eye Hari walked over quietly. Looking at him in concern. Kakashi gave him a small eyes smile, placing his hand on his younger brothers head telling him that he was fine, but Hari knew better. He knew his brother was inwardly hurting.

"You guys, I'll give you one more chance, but after lunch I will make even harder to get the bells." They all looked at him in surprise. Even Hari. 'Huh, this is first. Nii-chan must really like them.' Hari grinned darkly. '_Heh heh, they'd better pass. I'm not done playing just yet._' A chill ran down all three of their backs. Suddenly that had a very bad feeling.

"Those who still wish to challenge can eat, but don't give Naruto any. It's punishment for trying to eat alone." Said Kakashi. Hari's eyes widen in understanding, a small smile playing on his lips. '_So that what you're doing.'_

"If anyone feeds him any food they fail immediately. I am the law. Got it?" He asked sending them a dark glare. With that he disappeared. Hari waved. "Bye bye!" With thar he was gone to.

The three Genin stared at the spot the two had once been.

"I don't need any food. I'm fine." Naruto said, but it was ruined by the growling of his stomach.

( ( ) )

They didn't go far, in fact they only went a couple of yards away so that they could still hear everything, but not be heard. Hari looked at his brother as he leaned against a tree, crossing his arms. "You gave them another chance. Why?" He asked.

"For the same reason you went easy on them. They have potential Hari. I know you see it. Otherwise you wouldn't have been as interested in them as you were." Said Kakashi looking at the green eyed younger male. Hari gave a small smile.

"Yeah, they are worthy of being called my team. Even if they don't know it yet."

( ( ) )

Sasuke and Sakura sat eating quietly as Naruto slumped miserably against the ropes which tied him to the stump. Sasuke looked at him a moment before offering his Bento and looking away.

"Here." He said. Sakura's eyes bulged as did Naruto's.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun, sensei just said-"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him or Hari anywhere near. After lunch we will work together to get those bells. Without food he will just get in the way, and that'll hurt us." He said not looking at either of them.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise and when onyx eyes met his with an intense gaze he felt his cheecks heat up. Naruto diverted his eyes quickly trying to get away from the heated stare. Hr was distracted from it with Sakura shoving her bento box at him as well bowing her head. A warm feeling settled in his chest and he couldn't help the small smile that formed. "Heh."

From there position a few yards away, Hari could help smiling. 'Looks like they finally got it. The perfect team indeed.' Nodding to his brother Kakashi disappeared, only to reappear behind the three Genin with a big cloud of smoke and scaring them to death.

'So dramatic,' Hari thought.

"You. Pass!" Kakashi said smiling down at all three.

"Huh?!"

"What?!

"?!"

'_Congratulations Team 7, you've passed the first test. But now, the real battle begins.'_ Grinning to himself Hari chuckled, before disappearing. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

( ( ) )

*Dream*

_**The village was on fire. The bodies of people, civilian and shinobi alike lay littering the ground, some charred beyond recognition. Screams and the scent of death filled the air as two figures made their way hastily to the edge of the village towards the forest. Once at the edge they stopped. **_

_**"Yuri* take Hari and run, I'll try and hold them off!" A man yelled. He was a thin yet well built man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He wore the standard shinobi attire, but a black Japanese robe over it. **_

_**"What?! Oshika no. We have to stay together*." A woman cried clutching the man with one hand while the other carried a small bundle, obviously a child. The woman was beautiful with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Oshika looked torn as he gazed at his wife before pulling her into a kiss and kissing the child's forehead. The sound of voices grew.**_

_**"You have to, take Hari and run as fast as you can." Tears gathered in Yuri's eyes.**_

_**"I love you." She whispered broken. Oshika gave her a soft sad smile. **_

_**"And I you, both of you. Now go!" With one last look at him Yuri ran off into the forest, and Oshika drew his weapon.**_

*End Dream*

Hari opened his eyes and stared up at he ceiling of his and Kakashi's apartment frowning as he tried to recall the dream he'd just had. Coming up blank he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Looming out the window across from him he could tell that it was a little before seven. '_Huh, I usually wake up earlier._' He thought yawning and making his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day. It was team 7's first 'mission' after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The third chapter is complete. Yeah, I decided to give a feel on what Hari's past was like. It's similar to the original, but not so much. REVIEW! Give me your thoughts and Opinions. Please!**

***Yuri- means Lily, It was that or RiRi**

****Oshika- technically translates to Stag since I could find a good one for James. Sorry if it Sucks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. We're making progress, I'm glad. Also I have some a question. How do you guys feel about time skips? There won't many, but it will move things along quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective authors. Nor do I make any profit from my writing.**

**TAKEN FROM NARUTO MANGA.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

( ( ) )

"Is the target sited?" Kakashi asked into the microphone. They were all spread out in the woods surrounding the supposed target. Hari inches a little closer careful not alert the pursuee.

"Target sited." He answered back in a whisper.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi's voice asked in his ear.

"About five meters." He whispered

"I'm ready anytime." came Naruto's voice.

"Me to." Sakura

"So Am I." Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded to himself. "Alright." The muscles in Hari's legs tightened as he prepared to spring. "Go!" They'd all jumped into action.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled. Holding the cat close. Hari grinned at the blond.

"Good job Naru-kun." He said. Naruto gave him a wide grin. Sasuke turned his back to them, reporting back to Kakashi.

"Ribbon on the left ear. Are you sure this is the target Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke confirmed.

"Good. Lost Pet Tora search mission. Complete!"

( ( ) )

After returning Tora to Madam Shimiji they reported back to the Hokage. Hari stood beside the others rocking back and forth on his heels as the Hokage went through his list.

"Let's see. Kakashi's team 7, you next duty is... babysitting and elders grandson, digging potatoes."

Naruto finallly had enough. "No! No! No! No thank you. I want to do a more incredible mission. Find us a better one." He said crossing his arms to make an X.

_'I agree_.' Sasuke said mentally.

'_Geez how annoying,_' thought Sakura. Kakashi just swat dropped, he knew it would happen eventually. Hari, well he just kept rocking, only this time he was smiling.

'_Oh Naru-kun, only you_.' He thought fondly.

Iruka who was sitting beside the hokage shoot up. "You idiot! You're just a rookie. Everyone starts off with simple jobs and works their way up!" He shouted. Hokage sighed.

"But we keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto shouted. Twitching Kakashi slammed his fist into Naruto's head.

"Shut up you." He said. Naruto clutched his head in pain.

The hokage shook his head at their antics. "It seems I have to explain what these duties are for Naruto." He said. Taking a puff from his wooden pipe he blew out a puff of smoke. In his head Hari snickered.

'_Heh heh, he said duty.' _

"Listen everybody, the village receives numerous requests. From baby sitting to assassinations." He explained. "Each request is written down on these list and divided into A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also based on skill. Starting with me to Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nins. The missions are then handed put by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities." He paused to see if they were following. "If the duty is completed successfully we recover payment from the client. You guys just became Genin," he paused again looking at Hari who was still rocking. He seriously worried about the kid sometimes. "Well except Hari, that is." He added. "A D-rank mission is perfect for you." He stated.

Naruto who at some point in time had turned his back of them muttering about pork ramen perked up at the mention of Hari's name.

"What do you mean except for Hari, what's so special about the brat, he's a Genin to, so he's at our level to." He said pointing a fingure at said person in question. Hari only offered him a mysterious smile.

"Were you even listening to Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked blankly he eye twitching. She would reveal the fact that she was interested as well.

It was Irina who answered Naruto's question. "Actually Naruto that's not true." He said. " have you ever seen Hari at the Academy when you were their?" he asked.

Sakura stared. Now that she thought about it, she didn't recall ever seeing Hari there at all.

"Have you decided on our mission Hokage-sama?" Hari asked changing the subject completely. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

'What are you hiding shorty?'

The hokage looked thoughtful. "Ok." He said finally. Hari grinned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked blankly.

"Of you want a better mission so bad, I'll give you a C-rank one. Its a protection mission of a certain individual." He explained.

If not for his mask, everyone would have seen Kakashi's jaw drop. 'Is he serious?'

"Yeah!" exclaimed Naruto. "Who is it! A fuedal lord? A princess? Come tell me!" He said excitedly.

"Calm down," said Hokage, putting his pipe back in his mouth. "I'm about to introduce him." Looking towards the door that was slightly open he called. "Hey, will you come in here?"

The door opened all the way to reveal a man taking a long gulp of Sake from the bottle. Looking at the group he snorted. "Tch, they're all a bunch of brats." He said. The man had grey and wore a pair of glasses perched on his nose as he observed them with dark almost black eyes. He wore a black sleeveless v-neck shirt with a grey obi around his waist, and a pair of checker patterned pants with a pair of brown sandles. A white towel was slung around his neck and he wore a travlers pack on his back. He leered at the group of his supposed protectors his eyes landing on Naruto.

"Especially the short Blond haired one. Are you even a real ninja!" He asked.

Naruto laughed. "Hah, hah, who's the short blond one. Is it you Hari, you're pretty short."

Hari's left eye twitched at being called short as he turned to smile at Naruto, but it was a creepy smile. One a bit to happy. "My hair is black Naru-kun." He said. Naruto stopped laughing, taking a moment to examine all of their hair colors. Black. Black. Pink. Silver. Reaching up he tugged on one of his locks of hair. His blond locks.

Naruto lunged at the man only to have Kakashi hold him back. "I'll kill you."

"What's the point in killing the person we're trying to protect idiot?"

The man continued to stare at them ignoring Naruto's outburst completely. "I'm the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." He said.

Hari cocked his head to the side, his lips pursed as he examined the man before him. There was something woes the man wasn't saying. Whatever it was he would find out sooner or later.

( ( ) )

"LET'S GO!" Shouted Naruto as the Village gaye shut behind them with a loud thud.

"What are you so excited about." Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've been outside the Village." Said Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You should be excited to. I'm sure none of you have been outside the village before pinky." Hari said as he walked along sore of his brother smiling happily. He loved travleing and visiting the different countries. It was so much fun.

Sakura gave him a blank look. "You shouldn't smile like that, it's creepy." She said. Hari simply smiled wider.

"Not as much as your abnormally large forehead." He said in a sing song voice. Sakura sputtered, her cheeks flaming as she glared at the smaller boy.

"Why you little-"

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with these beats?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh, well I am a Jounin." He said.

Naruto stood sulking his arms crossed over his chest as he glared. '_Damn it. This geezer is the worst possible client. I should give him a shot to the face._' He thought scowling.

"Hey old man! Don't mess with ninjas!" He yelled. "One day I will take the title of hokage. My name is Uzamaki Naruto, remember it!" He ordered grinning.

Hari grinned at Naruto's claim._ 'I'll be rooting for you Naru-kun!' _

Tazuna took a drink of Sake. "No I won't you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." He said.

The smile that Hari was wearing feel and a dark look crossed his face. Naruto however, wad worse. "I'll kill you!" He shouted lunging once more at the man. Kakashi grabbed him.

"I said stop it you moron."

Hari blinked eyes surveying the trees that surrounded them. Someone one was following them. But why?

( ( ) )

They'd been walking for a while. Well the others were walking, Hari however at some point had decided riding on his brothers back would be more productive. Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"Why are you not walking like the rest of us again?" Sakura asked. Hari gave her a smile.

"Kakashi-nii always let's me ride on his back, ever since I was really small." He said. Sakura blinked. She didn't know much about Hari or Kakashi for that matter. Nor had she ever saw Hari anywhere near the village until just recently. So where did he come form.

"How come we never seen you at the Academy?" Surprisingly it was Sasuke who hadn't said anything the whole time who asked.

"It because I was trained at home by Nii-chan, then I took the academy exam with Hokage-sama's permission." Hari explained.

"Eh, so you didn't have to go to the Academy at all?" Naruto asked wide eyed. Hari nodded.

"That's right."

"But what did Hokage-sama mean by when he said all of us except you where good for an D-rank mission?" Sakura asked.

"That's because I have already had experience with Mission as high as B-rank, but I haven't been on an A-rank mission yet. Nii-chan says I need more training." Sakura blinked.

'_He's really that strong._' She thought.

'_Now I really want to fight you Hari._' Sasuke thought.

_'I'm gonna get that strong, and stronger_.' Thought Naruto.

"Um, Tazuna-san." Sakura asked suddenly. The man glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"You're from the Wave Country right?" Sakura asked.

Tazuna grunted. "What of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country too?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her answering.

"No, not in the Wave Country. But most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." He went on to explain what Hari named the 'Kakashi-sensei's Nin Nin Ninja Food for Thought:The Five Great Shinobi Countries.' It was a speech that he'd heard many times before.

"Wow Hokage-sama is really that strong." Sakura asked.

"You all doubted Hokage-sama didn't you." At least they had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Don't worry pinky. There won't be any combat on a C-rank mission." Hari said sounding a bit dejected. Sakura's sweat dropped.

'_Is he seriously sulking about that.' _

No one except Sasuke saw Tazuna's guilty look.

They continued to walk for a little while in silence. Spotting a puddle of water on the ground Hari frowned whispering in Kakashi's ear.

Behind the them two ninja, both wearing what looked like gas masks rose from the puddle. One had long black hair that fell into his eyes. The other had the same colored hair only spiky. The both wore Mist forehead protectors with a slash through the symbol.

Chains burst forth from the clawed gauntlet on their hands ensnaring not only Kakashi but Hari who was still perched on his back. He winced as the barbed edges dug into his skin.

"What!"

"Who are they!" The three Genin and Tazuna stared wide eyed at the scene.

"Two down." The long haired Mist ninja said. With that they both pulled on their end on the chain and everything exploded in a shower of blood.

"Hari!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Came the shouts of disbelief.

"Three down." Naruto froze at the voice that sounded behind him. Sasuke moved.

Jumping into the air he drew a shiruken throwing it at the chain that had been advancing towards Naruto. It Shiruken struck home pinning the chain to a tree. Drawing a kunai he launched it into the center of the shiruken pinning it more effectively.

The two ninjas pulled on the chain. "I'm stuck." Said the long haired one.

Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe as Sasuke moved, landing gracefully on the ninjas heads. One of the clawed gauntlet suddenly shot forwards towards Naruto clipping his hand. Sasuke retaliated kicking them both in he face sending them both flying.

'_That will teach you not to touch what's mine_.' He thought glaring. His eyes widen however, when the chain the two carried broke apart, and the two separated. One going after Tazuna who was being guarded by Sakura.

"Please stand back sir." Sakura said despite her fear and pulling out a kunai. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her.

A blur shot past them hitting one of the Ninjas with a force that sent him crashing backwards, while the other was caught under the arm of a very not torn apart Kakashi. Hari turned to them with a very sadistic grin stretched on his face as he sat on top of the struggling ninja.

"Now now. That, wasn't very nice what you did with those chains. What it I had actually been right there?" He asked using the mans hair to lift his head up to see his face.

"You-" his face was smashed into the ground.

"Ah shut up." Said Hari.

'_Kakashi-sensei and Hari are alive.' _Sakura thought smiling. She'd never thought she'd be happy about seeing Hari.

'_They used Kawarimi._' Naruto thought shocked.

'_Bah, show offs_.' Thought Sasuke. Just when he was getting started.

Tazuna couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him.

'_Phew, we're saved_.'

"That was really good Sasu-chan! I'm so proud of you." Hari said glomping said boy. Sasuke stood awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

Sakura however was thinking up many ways to kill a small green eyed pest. Releasing Sasuke from his hug, Hari grinned at he as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry for not saving immediately Naruto. I got you injured. I wasn't expecting you to freeze like that." He said. "Good job Sasuke. You too Sakura."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _'I couldn't do anything. Yet it was his first battle. Was he not scared at all. He looks as if nothing even happened. There's not even a speck of dust on him. He even saved me.' _He thought. Sasuke met his gaze.

"Are you okay scardy cat?" He asked smirking, but there was something his his eyes that Naruto couldn't read. Ignoring he scowled ready to tell him off.

"Save it for later Naruto. Their claws are soaked in poison we have to remove it quickly." He said. "What do you think Hari?" Walking over to Naruto, he examined his wound before frowning.

"The only way to remove the poison is to drain his blood, but if we do that he could die from blood loss." He said. "You shouldn't move too much Naru-kun. If you do it will only make the poison spread quicker." Naruto paused looking at the wound in horror. Kakashi nodded. He thought as much.

"Tazuna?" Kakashi said looking at the old man with a narrowed eye.

"What?!" He started at being confronted.

"We need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it, another chapter in The Shinobi Way of a Fallen Mage. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit...off, or if there wasn't enough Hari. The closer they get to the Chuinn exams however, the more of his past will be revealed. Until then I'm just kind of going along with the manga. I can't wait to start writing the parings. I've already come up with a thousand different ways for Hari and Gaara to meet. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke is showing a bit of his interest in Naruto. So until next. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo hello, here is yet another chapter. For all those who don't know this story will have future slash, as in boyxboy loving. If your uncomfortable with that sort if thing there's always that little x in the corner of the screen. Now without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

( ( ) )

Hari stared at the two ninja that were tied together sitting against a tree, his head tilted to the side as he studied them.

"Hm, they look like Hidden Mist Chuunin." He said. Kakashi nodded.

"These shinobi are known to keep fighting no matter what." He explained. The ninja to the left with the long hair glared at them.

"How did you read our movements." He asked. Hari smiled at them brightly.

"Oh, that was easy. There hasn't been any rain for a while, so a random puddle of water would be kind of suspicious don't ya think?"

"If you knew that then why'd you run off and let the other brats fight." Tazuna asked looking a bit skeptical. Hari turned to him.

"You see old man. I could have defeated them easily enough, but why would I want to that when we could have so. much. fun." He asked. His smile seemed to turn more sadistic with each word. "And besides, Nii-chan wanted to figure out exactly what it was they were after." He said completely normal -if you could call it that- once more.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked confused by the green eyed boys behavior. Kakashi gave him a look.

"It means I needed to find out if the were after you or one of us." He said tuning to face Tazuna fully. "We haven't heard that there were Shinobi after you. Only that we are supposed to protect you from thieves and gangs." He said.

"This has become at least a B-rank mission." Said Hari thoughtfully. "That means we get to play some more."

Kakashi ignored him, used to his brothers antics. "This was supposed to be a simple protection mission. If we had know that ninja were after you we would have classified this as a B-rank mission. Now we're operating outside of our duties."

"We should quit." Sakura said sweating nervously. She was scared. "We don't have the skill for this mission, and Naruto needs to see a doctor. We should go back to the village." She reasoned.

"Awwh, do we have to?" Hari asked pouting, staring at his brother with big emerald green eyes. Kakashi looked at Naruto contemplating.

"Hmm, this might be too much." He said thoughtfully.

"Nooo, don't listen to pinky Nii-chan, she's just scared." Hari said grabbing his brother's arm with pleading eyes. Kakashi raised his brow at him.

"And what about Naruto's wound?" He asked. Hari paused thinking about it.

"Well-" he was cut off by Naruto who promptly stabbed himself in the which held the poison causing the poisoned blood to drain out.

"I swear on the pain in my left hand, and this Kunai, that I will protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" He said smiling savagely.

Hari grinned. "See look Nii-chan, problem solved." He said. Kakashi couldn't help but roll his eye. Sometimes his brother was a bit too enthusiastic about these things.

Turning to Naruto, who continued to drip blood he gave him an eye smile. "Naruto, it's good that you are releasing the poison, but we were serious about you dying from blood loss." He said still smiling. Sakura couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

'_He's almost as bad as Hari.' _

Naruto stared wide eyed at his hand. "Nooo! I can't die from soemething like this." He cried flailing his arm. Hari grinned.

"Let me see your hand Naru-kun." He said. Cautiously Naruto lay his wounded hand into Hari's out stretched one. Hari examined the wound his eyes widening a bit. '_It's_ _already starting to heal?_' He caught his brother's eye and knew that he had noticed as well. He placed his palm over Naruto's wound concentrating.

"Naosu*." He whispered. Everyone except Kakashi watched in amazement as the blood from the would stopped flowing and knitted together.

"Wha- what kind of jutsu is that?" Sakura asked. She'd never seen any medical jutsu that could head a wound completely in a matter of seconds.

"It's something I was taught along with my ninja training." Hari answered smiling secretly to himself. Behind his mask Kakashi grinned a bit.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He'd seen something like that when he was younger, but he just couldn't remember where, or from who.

"Sensei?" They all turned to see Tazuna staring at Kakashi seriously. "I need to talk to you."

( ( ) )

"Wow, this mist is really thick. I can't see anything ahead." Sakura exclaimed as they made their way across the Lake in a boat. The thick white cloak of mist covered everything hiding them from any enemy.

The man with the paddle surveyed the surrounding area despite not being able to see. "We should be seeing the bridge soon, the Wave country is the base of the bridge." He said. Try all looked around expectantly. Hari was sitting in between Sakura and Sasuke, much to the pink haired girls annoyance, and Naruto sat to the left of Sakura squinting trying to see through the thick fog. Suddenly through the mist they came upon a huge unfinished bridge.

"Wow it's huge!" yelled Naruto in amazement. The paddle guy (I have no idea what to call him) glared at him.

"Quiet, there is a reason why were going through the mist without the engine on." He hissed. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." Naruto quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

Kakashi who was sitting behind them beside Tazuna was deep in thought, thinking of all that Tazuna had told him.

_**-:-**_

_**"Sensei?" Tazuna looked town at his hand, his hat casting a shadow over his face. "I want to talk to you. It's about this mission." Looking up he met Kakashi's eye. "You're right, this mission is probably outside of you duties. In truth there is a really dangerous man after my life." He paused staring at all five of his comrades. **_

_**"A dangerous man?" Asked Kakashi. "Who?" **_

_**Sighing Tazuna rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You've probably at least heard his name. The wealthy shipping magnate, his name is Gatou." Kakashi started at the name.**_

_**"Gatou?! From the Gatou company? He's said to be of the world's few wealthy people." **_

_**"Yes, officially he owns a shipping company, but secretly he deals drugs and weapons using ninjas and gang members. He's a really nasty man." Tazuna said shaking his head. "It was about a year ago when he set eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gatou has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country, his only fear is the completion of the bridge." he agreed.**_

_**"I see." Said Hari.**_

_**"Since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Sakura summed.**_

_**"It was Gatou who sent those ninja after you." Sasuke finished. Naruto looked confused.**_

_**"I don't get."**_

_**Kakashi took a step forward. "What I don't understand is, is you knew ninja were after you, why didn't you say so when you hired us?" Tazuna looked down again.**_

_**"The Wave country is really poor, so we don't have a lot of money, especially to pay for an expensive B-rank mission." he said. He sighed looking tired. "Well, if you quit now I will be killed for sure." He suddenly smiled cheerfully. "But don't worry about it, my ten year old adorable grandson will only cry for a few days, and my daughter will live a sad life hating the Leaf Village Ninja forever." Ge turned away dramatically. "But don't worry, it wont be your fault." Be finished.**_

_**"Okay, hope you don't die to quickly jiji-chan." Said Hari walking away. Kakashi grabbed him by the shirt keeping him from leaving. **_

_**"I guess we can protect you until you get back to Wave country." He said.**_

_**-:-**_

"We'll be there soon," said the man steering as the entered a dimly lit tunnel underneath. "Tazuna, it appears that we were able to avoid detection so far, but just in class I'll take a route with vegetation. It will be harder to see us there." He said looking at said man.

Tazuna nodded to him. "Thanks."

Once they arrived at the dock, they all climbed from boat. The man who steered them offering his luck to Tazuna before drifting away back into the mist.

Tazuna turned to his five companions. "Alright, get me home safely." He said as they began to walk. Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

_'If another ninja were to attack it would most likley be a Jounin instead of a Chuinn._' He sighed looking over to Hari walking beside him. He had been strangely quiet since their boat ride. He nudged him a little to get his attention.

"You okay?" He asked when Hari looked up at him. Hari gave him a small nod.

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right here. Despite it being outwardly peaceful there is the scent of death in the air." He said quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. Kakashi nodded in agreement. He could sense it to.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by Naruto abruptly throwing a Shuriken into at a bush. They could only stare at him in silence.

"Heh, it was just a rat." Naruto said folly brushing it off.

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"Please stop throwing Shuriken, it's really dangerous." He said.

"Hey midget, stop acting like a moron!" yelled Tazuna. Naruto ignored them all in favor of throwing another Shuriken. "There!"

Pushing aside the leaves of the bush he found a white fainted lying against a stone, the Shuriken embedded right above its head.

"I think you killed it Naru-kun." Hari said staring down at the creature.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry lil' rabbit." said Naruto holding it up.

'_That's a snow rabbit, yet it spring. Those types of rabbits change color based on the amount of sunlight it's exposed to.' _Thought Kakashi. '_They are usually kept in cages for the purpose of body switching.'_ His eyes drifted over to Hari who was staring at the Rabbit a dark smile on his face. '_So they're already here.'_

Suddenly he tensed, turning to everyone he shouted, "Everybody get down." The threw himself to the grounded barely avoiding the large spinning blur that would have otherwise decapitated him. The others did the same Sakura dropping to the ground covering Tazuna while Sasuke covered Naruto.

The blur embedded itself into a tree revealing itself to be a massive sword. Another blur shot past revealing itself a a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, he wore baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Naruto flushed at his position with Sasuke over him.

"Looks like I saved you again dobe." Naruto glare at seeing the other's smirk and shoved him away, standing up. '_Stupid Sasuke_.' He thought ignoring the other in favor for the new arrival.

Hari's smile was now full blown as he stood a little ways away from him brother. '_Heh_, _what fun._' He thought.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. '_This guy is...'_

Naruto grinned savagely. '_Hehe, this is my chance. I won't lose to Sasuke again_.'

"Well well, if it isn't Hidden Mist Missing-nin Momochi Zabuza." said kakashi causally. Naruto rushed forward only to have Hari grab his arm.

"Sorry Naru-kun. You have to stay out of this one." He said as he watched Kakashi lift his head band from over his eye. "Kakashi-nii is serious."

"Hari, keep everyone back. This is on a different level." He said. Hari nodded still smiling.

Zabuza finally spoke. "So you are Sharingan Kakashi." he said. "Sorry, but the old man is mine." Sasuke started at the mention of Sharingan.

"Surround and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered."Do not enter the fight, that's the team work here." He said. No one seemed to notice Hari's lips moving in silent words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done, thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffhanger. Is it just me or is Hari kind of like Kenpachi from Bleach. Next is the battle with Zabuza. Yeah! I would love to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. So THANKS! Until the next chapter REVIEW! It's what drives my inspiration.**

***My japanese version of Episkey**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter! Yeah! Thanks to all of you who viewed, you guys are awesome. Okay, just to make sure you guys understand some things. Hari, while being experience in the way of the ninja, is still kind of new to the whole magic thing, he is still a student after. Think of it as his beginning years at Hogwarts, only without Hogwarts. Yes he has a teacher, who will be introduced later on. No there will not be a Ron and Hermione, sorry to disappoint anyone. Harry originally met them at Hogwarts, but in my story Harry is home schooled/trained. However, there will be several mentions of other cannon characters, and they may or may not show up. You gotta keep reading to find out. XP!**

**Now I'll no longer bore you to death with my author's note. Here is chapter six.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

( ( ) )

Hari was excited. He watched as his brother and Zabuza faced off, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He wanted to fight, but he had to wait. He had to wait for the right moment.

He'd long since blocked out what they were saying, opening his senses to his surroundings just like Kakashi had taught him. He could vaguely feel someone just outside the wards he'd placed up just a few minutes before, but ignored it for the time being.

His attention was brought back to the others with Zabuza launching himself from the tree, and landing on top of the water of the river.

"Keep your guards up." He said briefly casting them a glance his smile still in place.

Zabuza jumped from the tree, pulling his sword with him and on to the water.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu: Hidden Mist Technique!*" Mist blanketed the entire area covering and thus blinding everyone in the process. Kakashi tensed preparing for any oncoming attacks.

"He's gone!" Exclaimed Sakura and Hari tightened his grip on his blade. He could sense Zabuza close by, but not exactly where.

"He'll come after me first. Momichi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert of silent killing. You don't even know it until your dead." Kakashi said tightening his defense. "I can't exactly use Sharingan perfectly, so you guys be careful."

"Yeah, the worse that could happen is that we all die." said Hari smiling. Sakura looked at the boy behind her in horror.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She shrieked. Hari simply giggled a little causing Tazuna to shudder.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto shouted.

"Eight choices. Larynx… spine… lungs… liver… jugular… subclavian artery… kidney… heart... So many to choose from; which one, which one…" a voice whispered from all around them.

"Personally I prefer the spine. It makes such a pretty sound when it snaps." Hari said cheerfully. His eyes seemed to glow a poisonous green. He radiated killing intent.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and formed a hand sign, he let his own killing intent loose. '_Seems like Hari's in __**that**__ mood again.'_ He thought. He sighed inwardly at his younger brother.

Sakura felt her spine tingling as the killing intent grew more powerful. _'I've never felt anything like this.'_ She thought shakily.

Sasuke tensed, sweat beginning to form at his brown as his breathing sped up and he started to visibly shake, his fist tightening on his kunai. '_What incredibly dangerous Ki! It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy...'_ he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

Turning he met the concerned eyes of Naruto. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the overwhelming feeling of his unavoidable death.

"Ne, Sasu-chan?" He turned to see Hari smiling at him, but this smile was a reassuring one. "Don't worry so much Sasu-chan. Nii-chan will protect us."

"Hari's right. I'll protect you all. Even if it kills me." He gave them an eye smile. "I won't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Suddenly Zabuza appeared directly between Tazuna and Sakura and Sasuke causing thin all to freeze.

Moving quickly, Kakashi tackled him, giving his team enough time to move away.

Kakashi had a kunai embedded in Zabuza's stomach and instead of blood the wound leaked water, before the fake Zabuza burst into water.

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto shout pointing. Zabuza sword cleaved kakashi in half right in front of Sakura. Who shrieked in horror. Water rained down from where 'Kakashi' used to be.

'_Water Clone Jutsu_!' Thought Zabuza his eyes widening. 'No way he copied it in this mist?!'

"Don't move." Zabuza froze feeling a blade pressed to his throat. "It's over." said Kakashi.

"Wow!" Excalimed Naruto. Hari who was standing beside him, smirked a bit. 'No, it's not over yet.' He thought.

Zabuza chuckled. "Hehehe. It's over? You don't get it do you. There's no way you can defeat me with you monkey like imitations." He said. "You should know," kakashi froze as the Zabuza in front of him dispersed into water and a blade was held to his throat. "I'm that not easy." Zabuza whispered.

"Yes you are." Said Kakashi. Then he...giggled? Suddenly Kakashi shrunk turning into a grinning Hari who took Zabuza's moment of surprise by leaping up and planting his feet right in Zabuza's jaw.

"Wha?!" Naruto stared open mouthed at the Hari beside him, to the one standing in front of Zabuza. The Hari beside Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zabuza smirked at the brat in front if him. "You're dead." He said before disappearing in a puddle of water.

"Hari behind you!" Sakura yelled seeing Zabuza appear behind the small boy. Bringing his blade above his head, Zabuza brought it down, cleaving Hari in half with a spray of blood.

"Hari!" They all yelled in terror. With a poof the body disappeared leaving behind a Shuriken embedded in the ground.

'_Substitution_.' Zabuza thought.

A giggle sounded from some where in the mist. "Missed me." Came Hari's voice from behind. Spinning Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he saw nothing but mist. '_Damn brat! Why can't I sense you.'_

'_Because I don't want you to._'Hari's voice echoed throughout his mind and his eyes widened. '_What_?!'

Spinning again, he barely had time to dodge the kunai that Kakashi swiped at his throat.

'_That's dirty, using the kid to distract me.' _Zabuza thought his eyes narrowing.

Kakashi ducked underneath the blade as it flashed by the place his head had once been. He should have expected this much. '_Even with Hari's distractions, this guy still puts up a tough fight.'_

Harri shimmered into exsitence behind a tree grinning. He'd been using his magic to mimic Zabuza's techniques and to see inside his mind, nut Zabuza had some strong blocks, they were hard to see through, just like the mist he so easily manipulated. Unlike his Kakashi he didn't have a Sharingan, and using to much magic was taxing, especially since he wasn't that well trained with using it for a long period of time in battle yet.

Observing the fight between his brother and Zabuza, he winced when his brother landed in the water. 'Nii-chan's gonna catch a cold like that.' he thought. He frowned when Zabuza trapped Kakashi using Water Prison no Jutsu.

"Get out here brat, I know your there." Zabuza shouted. Shimmering out beside Naruto Hari pouted.

"Ahh, Nii-chan you got caught."he said in fake distress. Zabuza glared at him.

"You are a nuisance." He growled. Hari shrugged looking at him innocently.

"I do my best." he said cheekily.

"Oh no Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cried fearfully.

Zabuza looked down at Kakashi. "You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was your mistake. I now have you trapped." Kakashi struggled within the watery sphere.

"You moving around makes thing a lot tougher,you know? Now Kakashi, we'll finishing things later. But first I'll just get rid on them." He gestured towards the five others.

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages , forming several water clone using only one hand. Kakashi's eyes widen.

'_He's stronger than I thought.'_

"I think I'll start with you." said Zabuza to Hari. "To bad, something so pretty gone to waste." He said mockingly. Hari's eyes seemed to darken. Zabuza continued.

"Wearing forehead protectors, trying to act like real ninja. But you know what? A ninja is someone who's faced numerous brushes of death. You guys should not be referred to as Ninja." He said his clone once again becoming cloaked in mist.

"He disappeared again!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly he was sent backwards by an invisible force.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

Hari stood tense. There was something different about the way that Zabuza was fighting now. He couldn't find the man's globes anywhere. It was as if the fog was masking everything. He was so focused that he didn't hear Kakashi calling him.

"Hari! Take the others and run!" Kakashi yelled at him. Hari stood there staring at his brother.

"What wrong little brat? Are you frozen in terror. Are you scared?" Zabuza asked. "I'm going to kill your brother," Zabuza taunted. "Then I'm going to kill you."

...

_**"Give me the boy woman." A snake like voice hissed. amber eyes with slits in his pupils stared down at the woman holding the child behind her.**_

_**"No." She whispered. Emerald green eyes staring back at him defiantly.**_

_**"Then I'll just have to kill you won't I." Posion yellow eyes glowed in amusement as the woman lifted the child into her arms backing away quickly.**_

_**"It's usless to run."**_

_**...**_

"HARI!" Hari jerked in surprise at the familiar voice of Kakashi. Bilinking he narrowly dodged an nearly invisible attack. Flipping backwards landing nimbly beside a fallen Naruto.

'_That was close, but why did he suddenly freeze up like that?' _Kakashi frowned at him brother.

"Take Tazuna-san and run!" Kakashi ordered from his prison, "You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone can't go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

Hari frowned at his brother. "Nii-chan, I think you've been in the water too long. You're starting you talk crazy." He said.

Beside him on the ground Hari watched as Naruto got to his knee, staring at the hand that he had earlier stabbed before turning and staring at the ground near the clone's feet.

Suddenly he lunged forward, charging at the doppleganger, taking even Hari by surprise.

"Naruto what are you thinking?" Sakura shrieked.

"Bah, idiot!" The clone scoffed before knocking the kid back as if he was nothing.

"What are you doing attacking him all by yourself?" Sakura reprimanded, "We genin have no chance against him!" Naruto slid backwards on his side and Hari moved forward to help him up noticing the headband that wad clutched tightly on his fist.

'_So that's what you were doing.' _He grinned suddenly a took a step back.

The blonde boy stood up staggering slightly as a shadow fell over his eyes. "Hey, you eyebrow less freak," he started, "put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage, Konoha ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished as he tied his headband securely around his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun! Listen!" He called out to his comrade. "Hari's been doing most of the work, but now I have a plan." He said grinning.

"Pft, teamwork from you?" Sasuke asked.

"Now let's get wild," Naruto suggested as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A lot of arrogance but, do you stand a chance?" The Zabuza clone asked doubtfully.

"What are you doing? Run away! Hari!" Kakashi tried to reason, "This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?"

"Old man…" Naruto trailed off as he turned to look at the bridge builder.

"Well," Tazuna started, "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys, fight as much as you want," he gave permission with a grin.

"Sorry Nii-chan, Naru-kun won't listen. Besides, I'm not done playing just yet." His eyes flashed and for a moment Kakashi could have swore his pupils had become spitted.

"You hear that?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Are you ready?" Naruto grinned.

The Zabuza clone started laughing loudly, "You guys will never grow up!" He declared. "Going to keep playing ninja, eh? When I was about your age these hands were already dyed red with blood."

"Devil Zabuza," Kakashi said, looking from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it then?" Zabuza asked. It was Hari who answered.

Long ago, in The Hidden Mist Village, formally known ad the Blood Mist Village, there was a final test before becoming a Ninja." He stated as if telling a fairy tale.

Zabuza gave him a look, dark eyes shining with amusement. "So you even know about that exam?"

Naruto looked confused. "What is this exam you're talking about?"

Zabuza chuckled to himself before looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "Fights to the deaths between students." said Zabuza.

"Ten years ago, the graduation exam was forced to change. This occurred after the previous year's exam... when a devil appeared. Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students." Hari continued.

Sakura's eyes were wide in horror. With a growl, Sasuke launched himself at Zabuza's clone only to be caught by the throat, the clone brought down his foot crushing his chest and causing blood to spray out of his mouth.

"Die!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Kage no Bushin!" Naruto shouted. Hundreds of Shadow Clones appeared surrounding the area.

"Ah, shadow clones, and a large amount," the Zabuza clone said as he reached for his sword.

"Here I come!" The Narutos yelled in unison before charging in.

The clone easily batted the shadow clones away with his sword, sending them flying in various directions.

'_There's no way to beat him. He's too strong_.' Tazuna said as he watched the battle.

Naruto reached into his bag as he skidded along the ground.

"Sasuke." He shouted and threw a weapon to Sasuke. The dark haired boy jumped to catch it and rolled on the ground when he landed. He snapped the weapon open to reveal a giant shiruken.

"Demon Wind Shiruken," Sauske said as he held the weapon in a ready position, "Windmill of Shadows."

Clone Zabuza scoffed. "A Shuriken won't work on me." Instead of going directly for the clone, it curved heading straight towards the real Zabuza.

"I see, this time you're aiming for the real me." Zabuza said grabbing the shuriken mid air not seeing the other immediately hidden beneath.

"Another hidden in the others shadow."

"I see, Kage Shuriken no jutsu." Said Kakashi.

_'A second Shiruken hidden in the blind spot?_' Sakura thought.

Zabuza caught the first one and jump over the hidden Shiruken.

"That's not enough, way to easy." Zabuza replied.

"He dodged it!" Sakura said in shock.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh."

Behind Zabuza was a poof and the second Shiruken turned into Hari a demonic smirk playing on his lips.

"Told you the spine was my personal favourite." He said throwing a kunai at the unexpecting Ninja's back. Zabuza turned quickly, causing his hand to release the water prison.

"You damn brat!" Zabuza snarled spinning the shuriken in his hand getting ready to launch it. Only for it to stop suddenly turning his head he found a very wet Kakashi his hand had blocked the shuriken causing blood to spill out slightly. Kakashi glared.

"Great plan Naruto" Kakashi said as he pushed the blade away.

"Hmmp. I got distracted and released the jutsu"

"Correction you were forced to release the jutsu. Now I'll tell you I don't fall for the same thing twice, what will you do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Annnnd done! Yeaeeahhh! I swear I rewrote this like six times, I still feel it's not right. Eh, what heck. So there you have it. If it sucks I'm sorry, because writing a good fight scene is difficult for me and I'll try and do better for the later chapter. As for the shimmering thing, it's Hari manipulating the mist surrounding him. Kind of like Nature's version of apperation. The mind this is just like Legilimency, only i twicked it a bit so that physical contact allows it for a certain amount of time, based on skill and distance, and since Hari isn't fully trained, yet. It dosent last that you can see, my magic is a bit different than that if the Cannons.**

**So tell me. Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Review please. I need to know! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey lovelies! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, you see my Internet took the moment crash when I did decide to update, thankfully none of my info was complete lost. **

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

( ( ) )

Hari pulled himself out of the water just in time to see his brother and Zabuza face off once more, Kakashi using his Sharingan to copy every one of Zabuza's moves perfectly.

'_Using the Sharingan to much is going to drain him.' _Hari thought. Suddenly a tingling washed over him, indicating that someone had breeched his wards. Whoever it was didn't feel threatening, but he knew that could change at any minute. It didn't help that he couldn't pinpoint their exact location. Whoever it was, they had really good control over their chakra.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a huge wave of water crashed into him sending him tumbling backwards until he hit something solid. Looking up he saw Sakura and Tazuna and grinned.

"Ne, isn't Kakashi-nii awesome!" He exclaimed.

"What is that? Nin-jutsu?" Sakura asked staring wide eyed at the display of power. Hari shook his head, eyes wandering back to the battle.

"No, it's one of Nii-chan special abilities. He's known as the Copy-Cat Ninja for a reason." Hari explained.

...

Zabuza cursed inwardly as Kakashi copied the stance he was in. '_My movements, he's completely...'_

"Reading them." Kakashi finished. Zabuza's eyes widened.

'_Damn! Did he read my mind.'_ His mind went back to his earlier battle. 'That brat, maybe he-'

"He has nothing to do with this." Kakashi stated. Zabuza growled.

"That..."

"Freaky eye is starting to piss me off. Right?" Once again kakashi finished his sentence for him.

Zabuza got a wild look in his eyes. "Heh, all you're doing is copying me-_"

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi finished.

Zabuza roared in frustration, his had forming seals in rapid session. "Damn you! I'll make it so that you'll never use that mouth ever again!"

From his spot Hari frowned. "I don't think Ruka-nii would appreciate that." He said tilting his head.

"What?!" Sakura sputtered, going completely red.

"Maa, pinky, don't be such a perv. I only meant that he and Nii-chan always have their Saturday morning breakfast to talk. He can't talk if his mouth doesn't work." He got a mischievous smile. "I should tell Kakashi-nii that you're having dirty thoughts about him." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Wha-what! That's not true!" She yelled. Tazuna couldn't help the chuckle that came from him despite the situation. _'This kid_.'

_'Hehehe.'_

Kakashi had to fight rolling his eyes at what he'd just overheard focusing completely on Zabuza. Leave it to Hari to turn a serious moment into blackmail material.

Zabuza stared at him wide eyed. _'That's, that is...me?' _A ghostly image of him self stood to the right, just over Kakashi's shoulder. _'That's not possible. Is this one of his Gen-jutsu?_

"Water Explosion no jutsu!" Kakashi intoned.

_'What?! _Impossible!' Water exploded all sending him flying backwards into the trees. _'I'm the one doing Jutsu, yet I can't keep up._' He cried out as kunai were embedded into his arms and legs.

"It's over!" Kakashi said. He was perched on a tree branch above Zabuza.

Zabuza turned the best he could, staring at kakashi from the corner of his eye. "How, can you see the future?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you going to die." That was when Hari felt it, the presence, and it was really close.

"Nii-chan-!" Before he could finish his sentence, two wooden needles struck Zabuza through the neck, a deadly blow. Eyes wide and glazed Zabuza fell over dead.

"Hehe, your right. He is dead."

Kakashi looked to the branch in front him. Perched there was a person wearing a normal shinobi outfit consisting of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over it was a green haori with white trimmings, their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. But the thing that stood out the most was the Hunter-nin's mask which covered their face.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the person before he disappeared from the branch, reappearing beside the downed Zabuza placing two fingers where his pulse would be.

'_He is dead._' He thought looking up to meet Hari's gaze giving him a slight nod.

The person on the branch bowed to Kakashi. "Thank you. I have been waiting for the opportunity to kill Momichi Zabuza." The voice indicated that the Nin was male.

_'From his voice he can't be no older than Hari or Naruto.' _

"That mask." Kakashi stated. "Your a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin."

The boy bowed again. "Impressive, you are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-nin. I am a member of the Hidden Mist Hunter-nin team." he explained.

"No wonder I couldn't get a clear lock on him, but, I feel something isn't right." Hari murmured to himself.

Naruto looked from the kid to Zabuza and back again gritting his teeth before pointing heatedly at the boy.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't worry Naruto." Kakashi said standing. "He's not an enemy." he assured.

"I'm not asking that!" Naruto shouted. "That Zabuza, a guy that strong was killed! By a kid, not so different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?!" He yelled.

"Well," started Kakashi walking over to the fuming Naruto, "I know how you feel. But this also the truth." he placed a hand on top of Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids younger than you, yet stronger than me."

The Hunter-nin, who'd been watching them quietly from the tree suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to disappear beside Zabuza's body, lifting it over his shoulder.

"Your battle is over now, and now I must dispose of this body." He said. "Since it seems to be a body with many secerts. Farewell." With that he disappeared in another swirl of leaves tailing the body with him.

Hari frowned, something about this seemed off to him, but he couldn't figure out what.

Kakashi let out a sigh, pulling back down his headband over his eye. "Bow we can get Tazuna back to his home. Let's go." He said. Tazuna smiled hugely.

"Thanks a lot you guys. Come over to my house to relax a while." he offered. It was then Kakashi fell face forward into the dirt. Hari blinked at him brother before going over and squatting next to his head.

"Maa, Nii-chan, you really shouldn't take naps like that. It's bad for you." He said smiling.

"-"

They were all situated in Tazuna's house, surrounding kakashi as he lay on a futon resting underneath a blanket with Tazuna's daughter Tsunami standing over him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you okay sensei?" She asked. Kakashi sighed, releasing the tension in his body.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just have to rest for a week or so." He said.

"Now Nii-chan, you knew the consequences of using the Sharingan to much." Hari said, sitting on his knees beside his brother. Kakashi rolled his eye at his brother.

"Wow, that Sharingan is great, but it can put a lot of stress on the body. So you have to think before you use it." Sakura said.

"What about you Hari?" Kakashi asked. Hari blinked in confusion. "You were using a lot of that ability, you should rest as well." Kakashi said. Hari shook his head.

"Oh I'm fine right now Kakashi-nii, I'll rest later." He said. Kakashi gave him a long look before dropping it.

"Well we defeated that strong ninja this time, we should be safe for a while." Tazuna said.

"Who was that kid masked kid anyways?" Sakura asked.

"That mask is worn by members of the Hidden Mist Hunter-nin's." Hari explained looking thoughtful. "They are also known as body erasers. Their job is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body within it has secrets of the village's nin-jutsu, information on different chakra types, and herbs and others that reveal things about the village." Hari explained. "For example, if Nii-chan were to die, secrets about the Sharingan would be revealed, so you have to be very careful, or an enemy could easily still your jutsu."

They all blinked at him. "That was...very informative." Said Sakura. "I'm impressed that you know so much." She said. Hari ignored the obvious insult.

"A ninja's body can reveal important information. So by killing and disposing of Missing-nin, Hunter-nin are preventing the information from getting out. They are specialist who guard the village's secrets." Hari finished beaming when Kakashi gave him a nod in approval.

"No sound, no smell. That's a ninjas end." Kakashi stated.

_'So that Zabuza guy is being chopped and disposed of_.' Sakura thought shuddering. _'Scary.'_

"-"

The hunter sat over Zabuza with various tool laid out and pulling out a pair of scissors. "First I'll remove the mouth cloth, and drain a bit of blood." A steady hand move closer to the mouth piece ready to cut with a strong had grabbed his wrist. Zabuza's eyes were open wide as the other hand pulled away the mouth cloth.

"Don't worry, I'll do it my self." He stated his voice hoarse and rough due to the needles through his neck.

The Hunter-nin stared steadily down at him through his mask. "You're back from the seas already?" He asked.

Zabuza sat up sluggishly. "Damn, you sure are rough." He cursed pulling the needles roughly from his throat.

"You shouldn't be so fought with yourself. You die seriously is you pull them out like that." The Nin warned. Zabuza looked over at him.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" He asked gruffly.

"It reminds me of the old days. The boys said, starting removing the Hunters man from his face. "Plus, it was useful for this act. The mask was completely removed revealing a young man with an androgynous appearance. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes.

If I hadn't saved you, you would have really died." He said.

"If you were going to put be into a momentary death, you could have chosen a less dangerous place than my neck." Zabuza sucked his teeth, replacing the cloth on his face. "You're a annoying as always."

The boys smiled and bowed his head. "You're right."

"-"

Hari's face was thoughtful as he fiddled with a loose strand of hair from his ponytail, ignoring Sakura and Naruto as they inches closer trying to are underneath a sleeping Kakashi's mask. There was something he was missing. 'Hunter-nin were known for there long distant silent killing, and usually when the victim died they would...they would what?'

Suddenly from the donor of his eye, he saw his brother awaken and Sakura and Naruto jump backward in fright.

"We were so close to seeing under the face mask." Naruto pouted as Kakashi slowly sat up looking troubled. 'So he feels it to" Hari thought. "Something is missing." He said out loud.

"Oh! Sensei you're awake." Tsunami said coming into the room. Hari and Kakashi shared a look. Despite Hari being younger a lower rank, and a bit much at times, he was still very observant and could take things seriously when needed. He had the skills of a Chunin instead of a Genin.

"Huh? Kakashi sensei what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of their victim right there." Kakashi said.

"So what?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. Hari moved over to join the group.

"Don't you see? How did the masked boy dispose of the body?" He asked looking completely serious. Sasuke eyes widen as what was being said began to sink in.

"How could we know? That masked guy took the body with him." Sakura said shrugging.

"Yeah, if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head." Kakashi amended.

"And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza." Hari added.

_'Simple needles.' _Thought Sasuke. "No way." He whispered.

"Yeah exactly." Kakashi rubbed a hand through his hair. The others excluding Hari still looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked. Hari hummed shifting so that he was sitting cross legged.

"It means that there's a very good chance that Zabu-chan isn't really dead."

"Eh!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Zabu-chan?" Kakashi asked. Hari simply shrugged.

"I guess next time we'll have to cut off his head." Hari said smiling.

"What the hell do you mean! Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!" Naruto yelled.

"It could have be a momentary death." Hari put in. "I think that's cheating though. If you die, you should stay dead."

"The weapons he used, unless they hit a vital organ, are less likely to cause death." Kakashi explained. "They are even used by doctors for acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know the body structure well, so putting someone into a momentary death would be easy."

"That what I didn't get." Hari stated tapping his finger on his chin. "First he carried away the body of a much heavier Zabuza, then the weapon he used to "kill" him. Those two points indicate what his motive was..."

"Not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Kakashi finished.

"Aren't you over thinking it?" asked Tazuna. He only hoped. "The Hunter-nins job are to kill Missing-nin."

"No, with all the suspicion we will prepare before it is to late. That is a Shinobi rule." said Kakashi.

"Even if Zabu-chan is really dead, there is always the chance that Gatou will hire someone stronger." Hari pointed out. Naruto grinned practically buzzing with excitement.

_'Heh, he's actually happy that Zabuza may still be alive.'_ Kakashi thought. '_He's almost as bad as Hari.'_

"Um, sensei, what sod you mean about us preparing?" Sakura asked. At her question a big grin spread over Hari's face.

"You will receive training." Kakashi answered.

"Huh! Sensei what is a little training going to do. We're up against a ninja who even you struggled against even with Sharingan." Sakura protested. Hari rolled his eyes at her for being so dramatic.

"Sakura, who do you think saved me when I was struggling. You guys have improved, especially you Naruto. You have improved the most." Naruto looked startled by the unexpected compliment.

"Nii-chan's has a point ya know. You guys are my ideal team." Hari said shooting Naruto a huge grin.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye a small smirk playing on his lips seeing the blond grin happily, before covering his grin with an emotionless mask.

"But obviously this is training until I'm better. You can't beat him without me." Kakashi stated.

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he ca attack at any time."

"That's just the think pinky. When some one is put into a momentary death, it usually takes them awhile to return back to normal." explained Hari.

"So we train until then. Sounds like a lot of fun." Said Naruto grinning widely. Hari gave him an evil smirk.

"I'm glad you think so Naru-kun, because you'll be training with me until." He said chuckling darkly.

"What!" Sakura shouted. "We be trained by you, you're still a genin to." she said. Hari's grin turned shark like.

"Only by choice." He said. That got him confused looks from everyone, minus Kakashi. "Beside training will be extra fun with me." He added emerald eyes flashing. His gaze locked with Sasuke's and he grinned wickedly.

"I don't think I like you definition of fun." Sakura said only making Hari laugh.

"That's not fun." came a new voice. They all turned to find a small sari haired hat wearing boy staring at them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked pointing. Tazuna smiled at the little boy, opening his arms wide.

"Oh Inari! Where were you," he asked. Inari climbed onto over the raised part of the floor, kicking off his shoes.

"Welcome back grandpa," he greeted, going over to tuck himself into the old man's side, peeking at the others from there.

"Inari say hello to these people. They are the ones who protected grandpa." Tsunami said, her hands on her hips.

"Mom they are going to die." Inartistic stated pointing at the group of ninja. Hari simply tilted his head to the side looking thoughtful. Naruto however...

"What'd you say you little brat?!" he growled. Sakura grabbed him by the shirt keeping him in place.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou." Inari went on.

"You brat! I'll...!"

"Why are you getting pissed at a little kid?!" Sakura asked trying to keep her hold on him.

"Hey Inari listen!" Naruto demanded. "I am a wiper hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage. I don't know about this guy Gatou, but he's got nothing on me." he proclaimed.

Inari scoffed at him, "Are you stupid?" he asked. "There's no such thing as a hero." Hari frowned. Inari had the same look in his eyes that he did when he was younger. He watched as the young boy walked away towards the exit. "If you don't want to die, then you should leave." he amended.

"What?!"

"Stop it!"

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked. Inari gazed back at his grandpa.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Without any other words, he left.

"I'm sorry." Tazuna said looking sad. Hari stared at the door Inari left through, his expression unreadable as Naruto stalked away as well.

**The end. Of this chapter! I know that Hari seems a bit mellow, but hey, it things will pick up soon, not with Zabuza, but soon. When things are more intense ya know. Until then, I'll see ya next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
